Nada es fácil
by Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov
Summary: ¿Como alguien tan común pudo llegar hasta aqui? Es verdad, lavidaes dura... pero...ellos ya sufrieron, es hora de saber lo que es vivir. YuriyxOC y parejas secundarias a elección ¿no te gustaría estás al lado de Yu?


**Nada es fácil**

**Autora:** Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov

**Capitulo:** 1, Nuevos visitantes

**Declaimer:** para mi desgracia Beyblade no me pertenece u.u Si no a Aoki Takao que todo los chicos le salieron perfecto n0n excepto de poner a Takao como principal ¬.¬

**Nota importante:** La muchacha que aparecerá tranquilamente pueden ustedes ponerse en su lugar, por que en este fic lo que quiero destacar es como una de nosotras podría llegar al lado de Yuriy Ivanov (kyaaa n/n)

**Parejas secundarías a elección.**

-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+

-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+

-Los fragmentos abra que buscar unidos tu y yo n0n…-tarareó mirando el televisor encendido, al mismo tiempo que la canción de su serie favorita comenzaba.

Traía puesto un pijama que consistía en dos partes, una camisa de mangas cortas y un pantalón largo.

Su cabello negro caía por su espalada moviéndose al compás que ella lo hacía según la canción.

Los ojos marrones de la muchacha brillaron al ver comenzar su programa, su edad aproximada parecía de unos 15 años, a pesar que era de apenas unos 13. Una estudiante no muy sobresaliente entre los demás de su clase, su nombre era Araceli Ledesma. Viviendo en una provincia de Argentina.

Pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de su casa, refunfuño un poco molesta levantándose de su cama.

Con sus pies descalzos avanzo por el pasillo vació hasta llegar a la puerta principal

--¿Quién será?...- se preguntó un poco inquieta, faltaría agregar que era la una de la mañana como para que allá visitas.

Miró por todo el lugar buscando algo con lo que se pudiera defender, tomo un palo con lo que su hermanito menor había estado jugando en la tarde.

--¿Quién es?- preguntó alzando un poco su vos, para que del otro lado se escuchase bien

--¿familia Ledesma?- una fría y grave le contesto, no le daba miedo. En lo contrario de cierta forma le parecía muy conocida

Con lentitud y aun sin quitar el seguro por completo de la puerta (es decir con la cadena puesta) abrió la puerta.

Su corazón se acelero a más no poder, del otro lado cinco jóvenes con largas túnicas marrones la miraban. Sus rostros eran tapados por la misma tela dejando ver apenas sus ojos.

La muchacha poseída por el miedo cerró la puerta de golpe apoyándose en esta.

--¡¡Vallanzen! ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

--¡queremos hablar con tus padre!- volvió a contestar la misma vos pero más enojada

--¡no le digas así que la asustarás!- reprocho otra vos, pero más dulce que la anterior y con un timbre de vos más melodioso –por favor, llama a tus padres…-

--diles que los busca K. H-

La muchacha lo medito por algunos segundos, dejo caer el palo de su mano antes de salir corriendo hacía la habitación de sus padres.

Abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso alguno, ambos mayores que anteriormente dormían se levantaron sobresaltados ante el acto de la joven.

--¿qué ocurre Araceli?- pregunto el hombre levantándose con pereza

--hay… unas personas… que los buscan…- dijo agitada por la corrida

--¿Personas?- repitió la mujer -¿no pueden venir mañana?- un corto bostezo abandono sus labios al momento de pasar su mano por los ojos que insistían en cerrarse

--me dicen que quieren hablar con ustedes… un… tal H. K…-

Ante la última sigla ambos mayores se petrificaron, la madre de Araceli se levanto de su cama tomando una bata para envolver su cuerpo, siendo emitida por su marido.

--ahora que lo pienso…- la joven poso unos dedos en su mentón -¿H. K.? jajajajaja suena tonto… n.n- comenzó a reír totalmente ajena a la cara de preocupación de sus padres

--Araceli vete a tu pieza… más tarde hablaremos…-

--¡pero…!-

Ambos mayores abandonaron el lugar dejándola sola, por un momento dudo si espiarlos o no, pero el sonido de la televisión en su pieza le llamo la atención.

--¡Inuyasha!- gritó recordando su programa

Se olvido de todo corriendo hacía su cuarto para ver la TV-

**O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O**

--¡estuvo muy bueno!- dijo hacía el aire estirándose – aunque sigo sin entender a Kikyou u.u-

Se levanto de su cama, pasó por la pieza de sus padre viéndola bacía.

_/ ¿Qué abra pasado? ¿Ya se abran ido/ _pensó un poco preocupada _/ellos me dijeron que después me contaría…/_ Abrió la siguiente puerta

Se adentró tratando de no hacer ruido, viendo como sus dos hermanos estaban dormidos, sonrío con levedad observando al menor destapado.

Se acerco acostándose a su lado y tapando a ambos en el proceso.

--¿cómo logra parecer tan pacifico mientras duerme? Y molestarme tanto cuando esta despierto ¬.¬-

Sus ojos se estaban por cerrar, pero la puerta abriéndola la distrajo.

--¿hija aun estás despierta?- pregunto el señor Ledesma prendiendo la luz

--si…- se levanto mirándolo -¿Qué ocurre?-

--necesitamos… que conozcas… a alguien…- habló débilmente

**O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O**

--¡pero son raros!- chillo en un susurro la muchacha antes de entrar a la sala donde se encontraba su madre con los extraños sujetos

--no digas eso… vamos…-

La puerta fue abierta entrando ambos al lugar.

Muy nerviosa la joven camino hasta donde una silla. Se sentó aun sin ver a los visitantes.

--¡pero no se parecen en nada!- gritó uno de los presentes llamando la atención de todos

Araceli levanto su mirada enfocándose en el que parecía ser el mayor de todos, pero… lo que mayor mente llamo su atención fueron sus mejillas.

Pálidas como la nieve misma, pero con cuatro marcas en triángulos azules.

_/son parecidas a las marcas Hiwatari o.o… ¡no digas tonterías! Solo Kai las tiene… ¿entonces… el?... ¡es imposible/_

--¿qui… quienes son ustedes?- pregunto asustada aferrándose al brazo de su padre a su lado

--tan solo vinimos a contarte… quien sos… por que estas aquí… y quienes son estas personas…-

--¡¿de que hablan papá!- movió el brazo del nombrado, pero este no le contesto

El mayor se levanto acercándose a la muchacha, le extendió su mano para que esta la tomase. Tardo unos segundos antes de acceder, al tocarla una pequeña electricidad le recorrió.

--para empezar… mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari…- soltó su mano para quitarse la tela

--por Dios…- dirigió sus manos hacía su boca, tratando de que un grito de sorpresa no saliera -¡pero!... pero… ¿cómo es posible?... ¡no puede ser!... esto debe de ser un sueño…-

--no lo es…- respondió secamente el bicolor volviendo a tomar asiento

--tranquila… todo tiene una respuesta…- un segundo habló, el mismo que anteriormente le había hablado con dulzura

--déjame adivinar ¡tu eres Rei! ¿No es así?- habló con claro sarcasmo en su vos

--pues en verdad si o.o- se levanto sacándose la túnica, para dejar ver su típica vestimenta china, al igual que sus inigualables facciones.

--necesito un psicólogo…- susurro posando una mano en su frente

--yo pensé que era más tranquila que Kai -.- habló en vos baja el tercero

--¿déjame adivinar Takao ¬.¬?-

--hai n.n-

--con razón tantos comentarios sin sentidos…- suspiro

--¿cómo que comentarios sin sentidos? ¬o¬ yo habló siempre muy en serio…-

--si como no ¬.¬-

--creo que es típico de los Hiwatari pelear contra Takao jajaja- habló por lo bajo el último

--¿"típico de los Hiwatari"? ¿Qué quieres decir Max?- pronuncio su nombre con un tinte diferente

--a eso tenemos que ir ahora…- Kai suspiro –tu no eres Argentina, ni mucho menos América. Jamás existió una Araceli Ledesma… ni esta es tu familia…ni tu apariencia…-

--¡¡alto, alto! ¡¿QUE! ¡¡Como que no!- se paro de un golpe mirando con rudeza a los que estaba presentes, incluyendo a sus "padres"

--tu nombre es Naomi… tu verdadera acta de nacimiento esta en Rusia, Moscú… y tu nacionalidad es mitad Japonesa por parte de tu madre…-

--¡¡y por que debería de creerte! Aunque seas conocido ¡¡que derecho tienes de venir a decirme esto! ¿Qué está no es mi familias?- las lágrimas abordaron sus ojos –además que… tu aquí eres un dibujito… nada más…-

--¡¡oye!- gritó Takao siendo tapado la boca por Max, que simplemente negó con la cabeza, dejando que Hiwatari se encargue de eso.

--Naomi…-

--¡Araceli! ¡¡Mi nombre es Araceli!- gritó histérica

Suspiro cansado y a la ves un poco enojado – esta bien… ARACELI, si tu conoces "Beyblade" será más fácil explicarte todo…-

--¡es que no me cierra como unos bled pueden hacer todo eso si es que es verdad!-

Kai metió la mano dentro de sus ropas, y de allí saco un bled, de color negro, azul y rojo.

--tienes razón en eso… todo lo que salio no fue verdad… pero las bestias bit su lo son. Los bled son como medio de trasportes para llevar las bestias sagradas. Las "beybatallas" en realidad solo se disputan entre las bestias bits… sin los trompo…- cerró sus ojos concentrándose –sal Dranzer…-

Una extraña energía surgió desde el centro, una pequeña ave se levanto. La cría de fénix se levanto volando hasta el hombro de Kai.

--¿ese es Dranzer o.o?-

--si…- le acaricio su pequeña cabecita roja

--¡que hermoso!- chillo acercando mientras que loa abrazaba con mucha ternura

--esta niñas es rara o.o- le susurro Kinomiya a Rei y Max, estos tan solo se atinaron a asentir

Araceli aun con el pequeño Dranzer en sus piernas se volvió a sentar al lado de sus "padres" que no había dicho nada desde que Kai comenzó a hablar.

--tengo muchas dudas…- confeso sin quitar la vista del ave -¿por qué e llamo Naomi? ¿Soy rusa-japonesa? Entonces… esta no es mi familia legitima… ¿cuál es?-

--en primer lugar… eres parte de la dinastía Hiwatari… es decir… eres mi hermana…-

--son muchas sorpresas para un día…- su ceño se frunció notablemente

--Araceli…- susurraron los mayores viéndola, esta negó con su cabeza

--¿por qué nunca me lo dijeron?... ¿por qué hasta ahora no me había venido a buscar mis padres eh?- las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas

--no te lo dijimos por que eso nos lo pidió Arashi, tu madre…-

--y ellos no te podría haber venido a buscar por que murieron…-

--¿eh?-

--supongo que conoces la abadía… si viste lo que era la serie de Beyblade… lo más seguro es que la conozcas…-

--si… el dirigente era Voltaire Hiwatari y Borcloff o Boris Balkov…- recordó secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama

--la verdadera abadía es mucho más cruel de lo que aparenta… después del torneo contra Bega pude al fin averiguar en donde estabas y buscarte…-

--¿Bega en verdad existe?... pero… como todos esos torneos no fueron abiertos al publico…-

-- el gobierno no quería que nada de esto se llegara a conocer públicamente, dejando que se convirtiera en una serie infantil… y cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la realidad seria simple coincidencia o algo preparado por el anime…-

--estoy muy confundida…-

--lo se… pero tienes que volver a Rusia… aquí corres peligro…-

--aun tengo muchas dudas… como… ¿por qué murieron mis padres? ¿Voltaire en verdad es así? ¿Por qué me dejaron mis padres?...-

--cuando tu recién cumplías los cinco meses, yo tenía un año y medio… y había otro hijo… uno mayor que yo que nunca pude investigar nada de el… tenía cinco. Los grandes poderes de Moscú decidieron que debería eliminar las familias que tuvieran más poderes en toda Rusia, siendo elegidas… los Hiwatari, los Ivanov, los Kuznetzov y otras tres más…

--En nuestra casa entraron a atacar durante la noche, nuestro padre se quedo para tratar de que nosotros huyéramos. Mamá te cargaba yo corría tomado de su mano… de hay no recuerdo que fue de nuestro otro hermano… lograron herir a nuestra madre… dejándola muy lastimada… a mi me atraparon dejándome con mi abuelo Voltaire y lavándome el cerebro desde ese mismo instante.

Mientras que… mi madre logro llegar hasta Argentina gracias a unos amigos que le encubrieron… llego aquí y le pidió a una prima que le cuidará a su hija… y que la protegiera… dos días después murió por la falta de sangre y el daño a su cuerpo…- culmino Kai, mirando a la señora Ledesma con gratitud

Araceli mantenía la cabeza gacha, no sabía que sentir. Tantas cosas de golpe eran demasiadas.

--¡tengo una duda!- volvió a sobresalir Kinomiya –ella es muy diferente a ti Kai…o.ô-

--tan solo tiene que juntarse con su bestia bit para recuperar su forma verdadera…-

--¿Cuál es… mi bestia bit?-

El bicolor sonrió un poco, al parecer había conseguido convencerla

--Black Dranzer…- saco de sus ropas el bled entregándoselo.

Aun sin saber bien que hacer lo tomo, devolviéndole a Hiwatari Dranzer.

Lo analizo por unos segundos, de un color plateado, negro y rojo.

--al momento que digas el nombre de Black Dranzer recobraras tu forma… y no volverás jamás a la que posees ahora… - Rei se levanto de su asiento acercándose a ella mientras que hablaba –es un poco de la magia antigua de china… por eso… píenselo bien…-

--no tengo nada que pensar… debo conocer muchas cosas de mi vida… papá… mamá…- se giro viéndolos- los quiero…- se abalanzo sobre ellos envolviéndolos en un abrazo –siempre serán mis padres… n.n-

--oh Araceli…- susurraron correspondiéndole el gesto a la joven

Todos los demás presentes quedaron viendo la escena sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la muchacha se separo preparándose. Miro firmemente al bled antes de comenzar.

--¡Black Dranzer!-

Una gran energía se levanto del lugar, Araceli cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el inmenso calor que sentía su cuerpo.

Se abrazo a si misma tratando que el calor se fuera pero era inútil. La estaba calcinando por dentro, sentía como si la quisiera despedazar.

--¡¡Hija!- gritaron preocupados los mayores

--déjenla…- Max y Rei se pararon deteniendo a ambos

--es necesario…- mascullo Kai apretando sus puños

Los gritos de la joven resonaban por todo el lugar, pero mientras que bajaba la intensidad de la energía el sonido iba cesando.

Se desvaneció por completo la energía que radiaba a la muchacha. Cayendo esta al suelo.

--Araceli…-

--Ahora es Naomi…- habló secamente el bicolor, fue el primero en encaminarse hasta ella.

--hay me duele… la cabeza…- un suave gemido abandono sus labios.

Se arrodillo mirando a todos los presentes, cuando algo rozo en su espalda. Se giro asustada pensando en que podría ser una araña.

--¡o por Dios!- gritó tomando su larga cabellera entre gris oscura y negra –tengo un montón de cabello- chillo emocionada.

--¿Quieres verte?- le preguntó Rei acercándose con espejo en la mano

--¡claro!-

--te dije que serviría- le susurro satisfecho a Kai que tal solo bufo por lo bajo

--oh por kami…-

Sus ojos se habían tornado de un color medio morado y rojos, al igual que su piel que emblanqueció dándole un tono más pálido.

--Ara-… Naomi…- susurro su padre viéndola con tristeza, se levanto de su asiento acercándose a la joven –ve tranquila hija… nosotros le explicaremos a tus hermanos…-

--domo arigato Otou-san n.n- Jp: **Muchas gracias papá**

--por primera ves puedo decir que no le entendí nada…- mascullo su madre levantándose, la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte –cuídate…. Sabes lo atolondrada que eras… debes terne cuidado…-

--lo tendré…-

--debemos irnos ya Naomi… si no el vuelo se ira sin nosotros…-

--hai…- Jp: **si** -Demo… ¿mis ropas? o.o además no tengo ropa tan abrigadora como para andar en Rusia…-

--tranquila… allí te compraremos… vamos…- Kai abrió la puerta que guiaba hacía la calle

--Esta bien… hermano n.n-

--………- Kai se paro ante el nombramiento de la joven. Sonrió levemente viendola-vamos…-

**O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O **

--ya veo… pero… siempre pense que eras el mejor Kai…-

--¿Qué?-

--cuando competias… siempre quise que tu ganaras… por que te admiro mucho n.n- se giro viendo al muchacho a su lado, este giro su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza

--tenes que aprender ruso y japonés-

--¿Eh o.o?-

--nosotros sabemos hablar español… pero en Rusia no… pasaremos una semana en Moscú, después debemos irnos a Japón y si Boris nos encuentra antes tendremos que movernos rápido-

--¿Boris aun sigue libre?- preguntó con cierto miedo en su vos,

--da… por eso no podemos dejarlo que nos atrape… o si no…- Rs:** si**

Ambos bajaron sus cabezas por unos momentos, Naomi, como se debía acostumbrar a su nuevo nombre. Miro por la ventana para tratar de despejarse, más no obtuvo muchos resultados.

El viaje aun era largo y se sentía muy cansada, después de lo que le había pasado en esa noche le era imposible consolar el sueño después, bostezo entre cerrando sus ojos.

--gokyoudai, tengo sueño…- Jp:** hermano** le confeso apoyando su cabeza contra el frió vidrio de la ventanilla

--si lo deseas duerme… aun queda largo viaje…-

--okague sama de, hai…- Jp:** si muchas gracias…**

--¿Gracias por que?- pregunto descolocado, pero la respuesta no la obtuvo dado que la muchacha ya se había dormido tranquilamente –es muy peculiar…- susurro viéndola

Las horas iban pasando lentamente, los chicos dentro del avión trataban de divertirse de las maneras que intentaban hallar. Como el medio de trasporte era perteneciente de la familia Hiwatari, no había problema si corrían por el lugar.

Max y Takao estaban ahora tranquilos viendo la película, pero Rei no sabía que hacer. Le parecía absurda la idea de frijoles mutantes asesinos.

Con sus pasos lentos y sigilosos como solo el podía hacerlo se acerco hacía donde estaban los dos Hiwatari, sonrió al ver que Kai estaba distraído.

--¡K-…!-

--¿Qué sucede Kon ¬.¬?- le calló ante su mirada

--no es justo… pensé que esta ves si te pondría agarrar distraído…- dijo al suspirar cansado

--sabes que es muy difícil que eso ocurra…- volteo su mirada hacía la ventana

--si tu lo dices ¬.¬…- camino tranquilamente un asiente más adelante, dejo que su cuerpo se recargarse en el respaldo del sillón para ver directamente de frente a Kai

--¿qué ocurre?- pregunto el bicolor ante la mirada ambarina puesta en si

--nada…- se encogió de hombros- tan solo estoy aburrido, los chicos eligieron una película muy… absurda…-

--no es raro en ellos…- murmuro entre dientes sin despegar la vista de su compañero –aun dudo si están en uso de razón… ¬.¬

--jajajajaja vamos Kai… n-n son raros… pero cada uno de aquí todos los somos…-

--¿A si?- arueo una ceja viendolo

--claro… digamos que ninguno de nosotros dos somos "normales" mira mis orejas n-n Rió apenas siendo acompañado por una leve sonrisa por parte de Hiwatari –Tu hermana también es peculiar…- giro su mirada hacía la muchacha que aun descansaba –duerme mucho o.o-

--creo que si… pero… después de lo de anoche no me sorprende en lo más minimo-

--eso creo…- la quedo viendo por unos segundos- es igual a ti…-

--¿Eh?-

--sus rasgos… -señalo la nariz de la joven, para luego dirigirla a la de Kai. Y la tuya son iguales… sus ojos de igual profundidad…n-n.

--eh… si tú lo dices u.u-

--jajajaja n.n

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un hombre vestido de traje, izo una leve reverencia ante Kai.

--joven Hiwatari ya estamos llegando a Moscú, en 5 minutos sera el aterrisaje…-

--da. Spacivo- Rs: **si, gracias-** contesto secamente, el señor tan solo se reverencio una ves más antes de irse.

--será mejor levantar a Naomi-san-

--hai…-

Kai se incorporo un poco en su asiento, movio levemente a la muchacha tratando de que despierte. La joven cerró fuertes sus ojos.

--Tala…-

Rei miro divertido como Kai se había quedado quieto.

--¿"Tala"?- preguntó divertido el neko

--¿quién es ese?-miró al oji-ambarino que tan solo se encogio de hombros

--¡ya se!- chasqueo sus dedos- "Tala" no es el nombre que le pusieron a Yuriy en la traducción Argentina…-

--creo que si ù.u-

Naomi sintió como las voces de su nuevo hermano y una melodiosa hablaban cerca de ella. Abrió sus ojos despacio, su mirada nublada se torno normal en segundo.

--konichiwa…- susurró sonriente mientras con una de sus manos se frotaba el ojo

--buenas noches Naomi-san

--¿ya es de noche?- sus ojos se abrieron del todo viendo a ambos

--esta anocheciendo…- Kai señalo por la ventanilla como el sol se ocultaba

--dormi mucho… aunque se me hace que lo necesitaba… n-n

--¿Naomi conoces a Yuriy?- Rei pregunto divertido ante la mirada asesina del ruso-japonés

--¿Yuriy Ivanov?...- el otro asintió- sip, por la serie… nunca lo vi… ¿por qué?- pestaño un poco confundida

--nada en especial… ¿verdad Kai?-

--hn ¬.¬ mejor cállate kot- **Rs: gato-**

--como diga Boucho- dijo de nuevo el oriental sin poder retener la tonalidad burlona

--... mejor prepárate Naomi...-

--hai n.n-

Rei dejo su lugar para ir a acomodar sus cosas en donde su asiento.

El avión comenzó a aterrizar sobre la pista de la helada ciudad de Moscú. Kai le presto una abrigo para que la joven pudiera protegerse un poco de tan abrumador cambio de temperatura.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando que todos bajaran del avión, por unos segundos Naomi quedo impresionada por la gran cantidad de nieve y el hermoso paisaje que se realizaba a su alrededor.

--esto es hermoso…-

--jajaja ¿es la primera ves que vienes a Rusia?- pregunto Takao a su lado

--hai… y es… más hermosa de lo que me esperaba…-

--hay viene…- la vos del hermano mayor de la muchacha llamo la atención de todos.

Una silueta se movía despacio, sin ninguna clase de apuro dejando que su cabellera fuera mecida ferozmente por el viento helado.

--previte…- saludo Hiwatari bajando las escalinatas del avión para acercarse a su amigo

--tardaron bastante…- una sonrisa engreída se dibujo en sus finos labios

Naomi miro de arriba abajo al recién llegado mientras que su boca se abría levemente ante la sorpresa.

--por kami-sama…- susurró mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de rojizo

--¿lograste encontraba Kai?-

--da, ella es… ven Yuriy…-

El pelirrojo sin abandonar su sonrisa la miro por unos segundos, cambiando un poco gesto a uno extrañado.

--¡es idéntica a ti!- sin poder evitarlo una carcajada se le escapo

Ambos Hiwatari se sonrojaron por el comentario, aunque sus motivos eran totalmente lo opuesto a los pensamientos de su hermano.

Kai fulmino con la mirada al taheño, mientras que la joven tan solo bajo la mirada avergonzada.

--es nuevo ver a una CHICA como ti Kai…- rió entre dientes- esto será divertido…-

**&&& Nada es fácil &&&**

Bueno, hasta aquí llegue con el primer capitulo. En verdad quería crear una historia para todas, cuando tuve un sueño muy parecido al principio. De inmediato me pude a escribir la continuación. Este fic esta creado para que ustedes se sientan identificadas con la joven, solo espero que les allá gustado n.n

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**


End file.
